lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Bebo
This is a wiki article about the Bebo website. To visit the website, see http://www.bebo.com/. Bebo is the medium chosen by the Creators to premiere the KateModern series on, unlike lonelygirl15, which was premiered on the video sharing site YouTube. Bebo is a social networking website, designed to allow friends to communicate in various ways. It has developed into an online community where users can post pictures, write blogs and send messages to one another, and is similar in format to MySpace, Xanga, and Yahoo! 360. The site was founded in January 2005 by Michael Birch and his wife, Xochi Birch. It was given a major relaunch in July of that year. Once a user has registered an account, they edit and maintain their own profile page using online forms. The top of a user's profile contains information about the user, which would typically include their name, a customizable profile image (often a photo of the user), and some miscellaneous information under various headings. The profiles are decorated with 'skins', default skins are avalaible but users are able to create their own to reflect their interests. Profiles include; a whiteboard, in which other users can draw pictures with a variety of colors using a system called ffArt, a comment section where other users can leave a message, and a list of the user's friends. These are all publicly viewable, unless the user selects the "Private Profile" option, which limits access to the profile to friends specifically added by the user. Profiles are also capable of including quizzes, slide-shows of images uploaded by the user, polls for their friends to vote in, photo albums, blogs with a comments section for others' responses, a list of bands of which the profile-holder is a "groupie" and a "Flash Box"; which plays video, often linked from popular Internet site YouTube, or uploaded directly to Bebo's servers. Members can also add "widgets" which are more graphically rich components provided by an external site — typically something like a slide-show of the member's photos with some transition effect applied. Official Accounts KateModern Characters * Kate — * Charlie — * Gavin — * Tariq — * Sophie — * Steve — * Lee — * Julia — * Lauren — * Terrence — * Jeffrey — * The Celestial Network (group) — KateModern Cast & Crew * Tara Rushton — * Ralf Little — * Jai Rajani — * Giles Alderson — * Lucinda Rhodes Flaherty — * Sam Donovan — * Emma Pollard — * Pippa Duffy — * Matthew Gammie — * Phil Whelans — * KateModern Production — * Joanna Shields — * Kelly Brett — * Cristy Coors Beasley — * Pete Gibbons — * Claire Finbow — * Jonathan Almond — * Amy Barnes — * Meryl Iona Edwards — * Luke Hyams — * Tom Wright — * Hazel Grian — * Neil Mossey — * Lawrence Tallis — * Ricky Martin — lonelygirl15 Characters * Nikki Bower — lonelygirl15 Cast & Crew * Becki Kregoski — * Lonelygirl15 Production — * Jan Libby — EQAL Accounts * Miles Beckett — * Greg Goodfried — * Amanda Goodfried — * Broken Kid — Category: Related websites